poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Hirudegarn and Become Heroes In-Training
After they defeat Kevin he has been attacked by Hirudegarn Ace: What the!? Spike: Oh, I forgot: Accident Happen. He left the Tournament The Monster is gonna get them, but it got Stop and it was Goku who stopped them Roshi: Goku! Goku: Roshi! Get them outta here! They escape from the Monster Roshi: That was too close! Ace: What is that thing!? Roshi: That's Hirudegarn. But i though Goku destroy it long time ago. Wile: I think that monster have some unfinished business for him. Roshi: Well, don't worry Goku will fight him. And he nearly died from that Monster last time. I'm sure he won't pulled off. So Ace need to stop that Monster to prove how strong he was Roshi: Where you going?! You cannot fight that monster? Ace: Look we have save Goku from that Monster. So this is only chance to prove how strong we are. Master Roshi: Well. Okay. Go out there and defeat that dragon down to size. They went off to save Goku And Goku is carrying Kevin on his Back and he got corned from Hirudegarn and then Ace and his Friends is he to save him, so Goku ran into the Looby with Kevin Roshi: Boys. I got two word and Advice to you. Attack!! They are fighting Hirudegarn after then they defeat him At the Lobby Roshi: And Thus, I dubbed the Heroes in-training and confirm upon the full rights for you to participate in the World Martial art Tournament. Further... Daffy: Hey! What did you mean, Heroes in-training?! Roshi: You rookie doesn't now how to take to be a True Hero. Wile: So. What does it take? Goku: Well, Let's just say that you will find it on your own. Just the way I did. Ace: No problem. We'll start by entering in the Tournament. Roshi: There aren't no games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from Hirudegarn did. Ace: Alright. Well be back. They left the Lobby Roshi: I still can't believe that they actually defeat Hirudegarn. Goku: Just between you and me. I worn Hirudegarn down before the little guy showed up. Roshi: My lip are sealed. Ace and his Friends saw Kevin Ace: Hey. Are you okay? Kevin: I'm fine. Ace: So why did you join him anyway? Kevin: My friend was looking for Someone, Spike promise me. My Friend tried to exploit the Darkness, but it went backfired. He was lost in the Darkness and he couldn't find his Light. Ace: He'll find it. I'm searching too. Kevin: For you're light? Well, dont lose sight about it. Ace: How about a Rematch? Fair a Square! No dark power allowed! Kevin: I like you're idea. but no thanks. They left the Tournament that Night Spike: He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you. He's perfect. Perfect! Perfectly infuriating! I swear! He's is going down!!! All rights! Here's the Plan, I'll let Goku train that Animal Warrior. And then I can take them both. Then he notice Black doom is here Spike: I though I told you I could handle it. Stay out of this. This is my fight. Black Doom: As you wish. Fighting your heart's content. He left and Spike looks angry Spike: Someday. I will get rid of that three-eyed freak.